nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Romanian Campaign
The Romanian Campaign Map of Romania =Origins of the Campaign= In 2008, the government of the Grand Imperial Federation of Faxanavia discovered a new island 1200 miles from the west coast of their region. This island was 94,526 square miles in area, 700 miles in length and 300 miles at its widest. Naming the island Europia Conquistada, the Grand Imperial Federation annexed some of it as a colony, and opened the remaining to other nations for colonization. Calizorinstan was one of those nations, and it picked Romania to colonize, and as such it sent over a naval task force (T.F 60), and the Marine Corps Divisions, the 15th Infantry, the 9th Infantry, the 6th Armored, the 7th Infantry and the 8th Air Calvary (AH-1Z Cobra) divisons, to keep the peace, as in the continent there was trouble brewing. So, the Calizorinstani High Command sent some F-35B's, and F/A-18F Super Hornets, along with UH-65 Rogue helicopters to keep the peace. The first of the colonists arrived in the United State of Romania on August 12th, 2008, and they elected General Harry Roberts II to be their civilian and military governor. As such, his first decree was to rename the capital village of the colony from its native name of Bucharest to San Salvador, which in the Khilistanian language meant "The Savior". However, the natives were not happy about this, and as such they sent a delegation to "San Salvador" to work things out with General Roberts. The first meeting of the natives and the governor took place on November 7th, 2008, and at first the talks went well. General Roberts was willing to listen to the complaints of the natives, which made the chief of the natives happy. In a passing comment, the chief claimed that, "If push comes to shove, we have somewhat of a very well trained guerrilla force, and the beginnings of an air force." This posturing troubled the General, and he said, "If you do not cease this indirect threatening, war will come to your villages.." The chief replied that of course he would stop the threats at once. However, in a couple of days, a revolt broke out on the streets of San Salvador, and thus he was forced to quell it with force. =The Campaign Begins= The campaign within Calizorinstani romania started off with the mobilization of the Calizorinstani 1000 man 15th Infantry Division, under the command of Lt.Col Caryle, as well as the 5th Armored Division, which was composed of 35 Arbiter tanks. This force moved against the main outpost of the resistance forces- the newly renamed capital of San Salvador, previously called Deva. Meanwhile, Faxanavia had become aware of the rebel uprising in Calizorinstani controlled Romania. As Faxanavia was pursuing an alliance between the colony and its own colony (reffered to as Faxanavian Europia), it offered its own aid, in the form of 1,500 armed Faxanavian soldiers. The governor of Faxanavian Europia, Johan Albringer, contacted General Roberts to request to aid Calizorinstan. The general accepted, and the Faxanavian forces began to mobilize. Meanwhile, the Calizorinstani forces had arrived at San Salvador/Deva. There, they met the enemy for the first time. The 15th was attacked by 25 native soldiers, carrying Winchester 1894 rifles (as well as bows and arrows), at 1500 hours on November the 11th, 2008. =Faxanavia Enters the Fray= As the Calizorinstani forces began their first battle against the rebels, the Faxanavian forces began their assault as well. The Faxanavian 132nd Paratrooper division arrived by helicopter. 150 men, under the command of Sergeant Benjamin "Big Ben" Boron. These 150 men landed behind enemy lines, and began their part in the campaign when they happened across a rebel camp. The 132nd suprised the rebels, opening fire, and killing several. However, more escaped, or began firing back at the paratroopers with their Winchester 1894's. The 132nd lost 16 men in the combat, and retreated west, and then south. Meanwhile, the 15th Infantry Division was repelling an attack on their right flank by the rebel infantry. The rebels attempted a charge on the left flank, and Corporal Bob Jones and his squad opened fire, resulting in the massacre of the enemy cavalry forces. The 15th continued on, having defeated 3 squads of rebels. They proceeded to move closer to San Salvador. On the outskirts of the western edge of San Salvador that they met up with the Faxanavian 132nd. But, as the two sides began to meet, a radio crackled to life. News was coming in from several UH-65 Rogue helicopters on recon duty. 45 rebels had been spotted incoming towards San Salvador. The Faxanavian forces concealed themselves while the Calizorinstani forces prepared for battle. =The First Battle of San Salvador= The moment the 8th and the 15th entered the village, all hell broke loose. The rebels began firing on the Calizorinstani's from both sides. The suprised Calizorinstani forces returned fire, but not before losing 12 men. It appeared that the rebels were more numerous then originally reported, and had assembled a makeshift vehicle with a mounted gatling gun. Calizorinstani tanks and infantry continued fighting, to great effect. The Faxanavians were fighting as well, though stealthily. They had spread themselves out- across rooftops, and in tall buildings. A Faxanavian rocket launcher took out the gatling gun vehicle, which was a severe hindrance to the forward movement of the Calizorinstanis. The Calizorinstani forces took this as an initiative to strike the left flank of the rebels, which caused the rebels to assault the 8th's right flank. However, the 15th split into a pincer maneuver to strike from both the left and right while a Calizorinstani AC-130 destroyed the incoming rebel reinforcements. The Faxanavians finally made their move. Descending behind the rebel forces, they opened fire with assault rifles. The 15th took advantage of this, and allowed the 8th armored to blast away at the rebel forces. The combined ferocity of this attack scared off the remaining rebels, who fled the town. This was at the cost of cost of 35 troops dead, and 15 wounded for the 15th, 2 dead, and 9 wounded for the 132nd, and 25 dead, 24 wounded for the 8th. =The Second Battle of San Salvador= After the first battle, the Faxanavians and the Calizorinstanis got a brief respite. Both used this to tend to the wounded and bury their dead in a small cemetery dedicated to their memory. Then Recon Chopper Two reported a column of rebels numbering approximately 200, headed towards San Salvador. In addition they had 5 crude Toyota armored cars, as well as several F-84 Thunderjets. The battle began when the 7th artillery division opened fire with their M-109 Howitzers, killing 15 rebels. The rebels attempted to charge the left flank of the Calizorinstani forces, but the right of the Faxanavians came in a pincer movement on this direct charge, which weakened the advance of the rebel forces. One of the rebel troops called in the F-84's, killing 40 Calizorinstani troops and 15 Faxanavian troops.However, Faxanavian LY300 MLRS systems shot down most of the F-84's. One of the remaining planes napalmed the Faxanavian and Calizorinstani forces, after which the pilot ejected and the F-84 crashed into several M-35 arbiter tanks, killing 6. The rebels then retreated into the forest, ending the second battle of San Salvador. The Faxanavians had 57 dead, 300 wounded, and the Calizorinstanians had 69 dead, 210 wounded. But it was a small price to pay for the protection of the colony's capital. =The Third Battle of San Salvador= At the urging of Faxanavian leader Corporal Ian McGuffin, the combined forces proceeded forward. The 8th armored began opening fire on the defenseless rebels. The combined Faxanavian forces moved as well, attacking either flank of the rebels, atempting to box them in. The rebels, beaten but unwiling to give in, affixed bayonets to their guns and charged the Faxanavian line. A lone rebel A-1 skyraider was brought down by Calizorinstani anti-aircraft emplacements, but not before dropping further napalm and explosives on the forces. At the loss of their remaining air support, the rebels finally surrendered. =The Battle of Vija= After the Third Battle of Salvador, the Calizorinstanis and Faxanavians marched to a little town called "Vija", known to be the headquarters of the rebellion. The rebels were not prepared for an attack on this city so soon, as their communication between the cities and units was virtually non-existent. Calizorinstani Lt.Col Dan Caryle consulted with Faxanavian Leader Corporal Ian McGuffin, and decided to hide in the area around the village to suprise the enemy. The rebels were unprepared for the joint suprise attack, and sustained heavy damage. However, they called in an armored car (their last one). This was used in an attempt to ram the enemy line, but it failed, and the driver was killed. The rebels then callied in am AC-47, and a C-47 filled with paratroopers.The AC-47 was devastating to the Calizorinstani right flank, but luckily it was shot down by small arms fire. An F-35 shot down the C-47 before the paratroopers jumped. Both the Faxanavians and the Calizornstanians ordered an air strike. Calizornstani F-35 Lightning II VTOLs bombed the surrounding forest and any inbound rebel reinforcements, while Faxanavian AF-18 Mudhens bombed the main rebel forces located in the town. Soon the rebel leader, Chief Romescu, raised a white flag of surrender. This victory, but like many was not without it's cost. The total of Calizorinstanis and Faxanavians dead was 210, and 720 wounded. The rebels lost 1,250 men, and 675 wounded. Category:Military operations